sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Seven: "Not-so-warm Reception"
View Full Version: Chapter Seven: "not-so-warm Reception" Stargate: The Next Generation > Mission #26: "Alone in the Dark" > Chapter Seven: "not-so-warm Reception" Title: Chapter Seven: "not-so-warm Reception" Anne-Laure Berge - February 24, 2014 11:37 PM (GMT) ON Off-World Commandant Berge Agent McMillan Anne-Laure was already putting away her binoculars and going to her rifle when Smith pointed out the possibility of contacts approaching. Grabbing her FR-F2, she set up facing the path to the gate, and laid down prone. She shouldered her weapon and started watching through the rifle's SCROME scope, but whatever was coming was not using the path in, likely making use of the terrain. However, they'd have to enter into a kill-zone to reach the settlement's gate... In the main hold, Stephanie blinked once as Tom called her. "You got it, boss." She said. She fell into step alongside him, readying her ACR as they approached the gate, curious as to what was here now... OFF Tag SG Teams Asid Mjolnir - February 27, 2014 12:45 AM (GMT) On: Jonathan Tenjin "Colonel, I really don't want, or need, to hear what happened, just that it won't affect your future performance in your duties." Jonathan said, glancing at Anthony, "As for bringing her here permanently, that is something I can put in a request, but that is ultimately up to Poland." He said, his eyes flicking to Sam, as he slowly began to tug his hands free. Arthur Malone "Neither did, uh, what was it, the Mayans or Incans, or Aztec?" Arthur said, glancing at Audie. "And Roanoke only left a one-word message. Then there was the Indus River Valley group, Harrappa and Mohenjodaro?" He added, grinning, as he approached the wall. "Section of the wall here looks weak." He called out, to the others, nodding at Audie, as she began to press on the wall. Piece by piece, sections of the wall began to fall backwards, out of the wall and into some sort of chamber, soon revealed to be a blocked-off stairwell, behind it. Deep and dark, the air that blew out as the wall came down was stale an stagnant, and smelled foul. Arthur recoiled from the smell, his fingers over his nose. "Ugh!" Off: Tags Audie Mjolnir - March 1, 2014 07:29 AM (GMT) ON Off World, Inside Audie's nose wrinkled up as the stale air wafted out and around them. It was downright...nasty and she was glad for the scarf that she now raised across the lower part of her face. "What do you think is in here?" she asked Arthur, leaning in to look around. "I mean, besides the bodies?" There was a dry chuckle, then she glanced at the reporter and shrugged. "Well, should we go in and look?" Despite the smell, she was itching to go in and see what was there...could be anything, maybe even treasure! And after all, what was the point of discovery without exploration? OFF TAG ARTY ANY Jason Freese - March 8, 2014 12:51 AM (GMT) -ON- Stargate Atrium, Mess Instructor Eric Miller Eric grumbled absently as he walked down the halls of the Atrium, passing officers an enlisted alike. He was adorned in old school ERDL Woodland, sleeves rolled to his elbows. The slight characteristic scowl ever present on his face. For those vets of the program, many knew him. He had been involved in the program since the early days, now he was back, this time teaching the new nubs how not to screw up. He enjoyed it...mainly the parts that included their suffering. "G'morning Instructor Miller." An Airmen called out in passing. "The hell you know what kind of goddamn day it is?" He retorted while rounding the corner into the mess. He had just finished a nice six mile run with the recruits, and boy was he hungry. Nothing worked up an appetite like making kids puke their guys out. His rigid for moved through the line with little effort as he picked through the breakfast items. "Mmmm pancakes." He glanced up at the cook who was on the otherwise of the serving station. "You got something in your we boy?" "Sir?" "You're eye balling me, and you're about to lose'em." This cook stood up straight from his leaning position and just moved along. "People 'round here act like they've never seen a pancake loving man before. Bunch'a pansies." -OFF- Tags: Open Aria Shepherd - March 8, 2014 01:12 AM (GMT) -ON- Stargate Atrium, Mess Warrant Officer Aria Shepherd She'd recognize that voice out of a crowd of a million men. There was simply no mistaking the gravely, deep baritone of Eric Miller. Even if Aria could completely block him from her memory. She thought she'd seen it all, but the Instructor had proven to be even a new breed of "old school". Aria couldn't ignore his presence - just like how you couldn't ignore that gigantic furry spider in the corner of your quarters. Somehow, she looked up to the man. Even considered him a mentor. He was as badass as she'd hoped to be. She'd found herself standing behind him, glass if orange juice in hand, grinning from ear to ear as the cook all but shattered under his scrutinizing. "Still scaring the pants off everyone around you, I see." Aria said, in an almost snide-affectionate tone. Hell, he scared the shit out if her still. -OFF- Tag: Miller Samantha Lowrey - March 8, 2014 01:22 AM (GMT) ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----"Jon's" Office---- ----Stargate Atrium---- "Anyway, I'm sure you will be fine. I think out of all of us, Major Smith has seen a few CO in his time. If he likes you, then you are fine." Standing, she grabbed Ant's hand. "If there is nothing else, we will get out of your hair." Moving towards the door, she placed a hand on the knob. Turning, she gave him a smile. Opening the door, she led Ant back into the briefing room. "Shall we grab some grub while we have the chance?" Sam asked, looking at Ant and Simon, making sure to avoid the Pole. ----Lt Col Thomas Smith---- ----Edge of village---- ----Off-world---- Tom was lent against the last building, looking over a mound of earth towards the gate. With all this snow, it reminded him about an old mission. It was in fact, his last 'official' mission before rejoining the Stargate Program. He didn't know it at the time. ----Somewhere in Scandinavia---- ----20th December 2021---- ----1330---- Captain Thomas Smith had his back against a tree in a squatted position. He munched on a Mars bar as he looked over the other two that were near by. This small forest in southern Scandinavia somewhere was snow covered, almost two feet in some places. There had been heavy blizzards the week before, but this mission had to happen now or all of MI6's work would have been a waste. A small terrorist group had been tracked to the area. Tom's team had been sent in to make eyeball contact and eliminate. Given that they weren't there with permission, they couldn't exactly take prisoners. He looked at Sergeant Daniel Grove. A demolition expert. He had been with the SAS for almost two years now, and a number with the Royal Artillery before that. He was however a very religious man. Tom had done a few missions with him and noticed he always prayed for them, and that's what he was doing. Near to him was Lance Corporal Marcus Porter, he was new to the SAS. This was his first mission with them, despite not actually finishing his training yet. Tom had picked him as he showed great potential. He could she the young lad was nervous. Every five minutes he was checking over his gear. Hearing footsteps quickly approaching them, Tom raised his MP5. It turned out to be First Lieutenant John Pope. He was the veteran of the team. He had joined the Staffordshire Regiment (as it was then) many years ago as a Private. Making his way up the ranks, he was eventually given a commission. Tom had picked him as his XO for his experience. "What is it?" Tom asked. "Vehicle approaching. It could be them." Tom nodded to the others and made his way towards where John had come. This led him to Sergeant Jack Watson. He was a Sniper from the Royal Marines. For some reason, the SAS were short on decent Snipers at the moment. Dropping to the floor next to him, Tom looked through spotter scope. He could see the house in which the terrorists were holding up. They had seen about five, but knew there were at least two more. They decided to wait and get all seven. Looking at them, he noticed they had pulled up in an old, green Renault van and were unloading it, taking boxes into the one storey house. In was on it's own in the middle of no where. Looking over, Tom thought about his plan before informing the others. Because they were behind a large bush, Tom had no problem with sitting up and not being noticed. "Right, here is the plan. Myself and Danny will make our way to the rear" He then looked at Pope. "You and Porter will carry on to the front. I've seen a wooden shed to the back. I'll pop a smoke in there, hopefully they will think it's on fire and come to investigate. When they do, I'll drop the first one, then Danny, you can pop a grenade through the door." Danny was using an SA80 with an under-slung, so that would be easy for him. "No doubt, knowing we are knocking at the back door, anyone left alive will probably make a break for the front door. That's where you two come in." He nodded to Pope and Porter. "If we miss anyone, that's where Jack comes in." He patted him on the back of the leg. Jack was still looking through his scope and just gave a grunt. "We all clear? Good." Getting up, Tom led the way through the woods as he screwed on his suppressor. It didn't take them long, soon as Pope indicated they were in position, Tom looked at Danny. "Cover me." He whispered as he moved towards the wooden shed. With the failing light, it helped him get there unseen. On the back of the shed, he found a loose panel. Quietly taking it off, he popped the smoke grenade and dropped it through the gap. Quickly, he dashed back to his previous cover behind a tree. After a couple of minutes, the smoke began bellowing out. Hearing shouting inside, Tom prepared himself. The door swung outwards, and Tom dropped him with a single shot which was followed by a grenade from Danny. It just managed to get in as the door swung shut again. This wasn't a problem for long as the grenade went off and left only a small chunk of wood near the top just barely hanging on. There was moment of silence before a window was smashed and an AK-47 fired randomly into the trees. Danny and Tom were fine. As the AK stopped firing, they could hear fire coming from the other side of the building, but this went quiet as well. With no more opposition coming at them, Tom got on the radio. =/\= Pope, Porter, report? =/\= There was nothing, he repeated the call. Still nothing. =/\= Watson, you see anything? =/\= He soon replied. =/\= Pope went down, saw Porter drag him away, but they disappeared behind the van. =/\= Tom sighed. =/\= Roger, keep watch. =/\= He then turned to Danny. "We'll go through the building and clear it. Then check them when we get through." Although he didn't want them to die, the priority was the mission. Nodding to Danny, he ran to the side of the door while Tom covered him. Waving him over, Tom moved to the other side. Turning his tac torch on, he shined it into the room. There was the man he took down, plus two more had clearly been taken out by the grenade. Stepping over the first body, Tom then checked the room the AK fired from. No sign of them, but there was blood. All the other rooms where clear. Coming to the front door, they saw three bodies. =/\= Watson, one outstanding. =/\= Getting a Roger, Tom moved towards the van. He found an unconscious Pope with Porter trying his best at first aide. "Grove, take over." Suddenly the radio cackled to life. =/\= One contact, rear of the building. =/\= Running round to the back, he could make out a man running across the field, ironically towards Watson. As Tom raised his MP5, the man went flying backwards and landed on his back. Running towards the body, it was pretty clear he was dead. =/\= Everyone stand down, Watson, meet us at the house. =/\= Running back to Pope, he saw Porter on a log, smoking, trying to recover. Tom looked down to Grove. "He's stable for now sir, but we need to get him out of here PDQ." Giving him a nod, Tom stepped away. Half an hour later, the team apart from Tom were on a helicopter, ready to take off. Tom was knelt by a pool of petrol. Lighting a match, he chucked it into the petrol. Standing, he ran to the helicopter. As they took off, he looked down at the house that was starting to burn quiet quickly. ----Current time---- Tom looked over to Eastlyn, "Eastlyn, you and your team cover us." Nodding to Steph, Tom made his way towards the gate. Next to it was the remains of a fairly large bush. It looked as if it had been flash frozen as if some just dunked it in liquid Nitrogen. A branch snapped, Tom focused his weapon towards it. He waved to Steph to round towards the DHD. "Show yourself now. Step out slowly with your hands on your head." He called to the bush. Slowly a young woman, if that, stepped out. She only looked about thirteen. "Please don't hurt me." Tom just simply lowered his weapon. "Hmm" is all he said before looking at Steph with a raised eyebrow. OFF: TAG: Jon, Ant, Simon (as Sam) Eastlyn, Steph (as Smith) NOTE: I know Tom is Lt Col now, but Sam doesn't know that yet. Jason Freese - March 8, 2014 02:15 AM (GMT) -ON- Stargate Atrium, Mess Instructor Eric Miller Eric have a devious smirk as he turned around. "Well well. If it isn't Ms. Shepherd. If I'm scaring any of these analytical types then they can report me, and fill out a damn stress card." He bellowed as he got a spoonful of hash and four fried eggs. "Hey you lily-livered little punk. I want that biscuit too, and you better damn well smother it in gravy." He gave that dignities evil little smirk as f he were ready to smoke the poor guy. It was never a good thing when Miller smiled. "So how are you getting settled in? I hear you screened for the Special Operations team here." Since she had survived him, more or less. Or rather passed by his radar without getting riddled with holes he generally allowed a sense of papa-bear like mentality. You couple that with the fact that even though she wasn't under his command in the slightest he wouldn't hesitate to make her for mountain climbers where she stood probably would keep her from letting a guard down around him. "Shame you missed the teams before getting placement." -OFF- Tags: Aria Anne-Laure Berge - March 8, 2014 04:11 AM (GMT) ON Off-World Commandant Berge Agent McMillan Stephanie was right behind Tom the whole time, covering her angles well with her ACR. Something still didn't feel right about any of this, but she suppressed those feelings as they approached the source of the disturbance. As the young girl stepped out, she lowered her weapon and then pushed down her scarf to show her face a bit more. "Hey. No one's going to hurt you. What are you doing here? Are you lost?" Stephanie asked, kneeling down to her level. Meanwhile, up on top of the keep tower, Anne-Laure kept her sights trained on Tom and Stephanie when she saw something else catch her eye. Carefully, she swung the sights onto the source, but nothing was there. She frowned. She watched carefully through her rifle's scope, something had just moved, and it wasn't her imagination. Where was it... Something moved again. It was still away from Stephanie and Tom, but the pattern now put it closer to the settlement. Her trigger finger twitched against the reciever, as she debated to fire or not, but she decided not to fire and observe for now. Likely, there was finally some sign of life, or unusual weather patterns native to the planet, but something was sitting all wrong with the French Army sniper. TAG SG Teams Tom Mess Hall, Stargate Atrium Capt. Hastings After the whole debacle with the Colonel's office done, Felicia decided she would go grab something to take back to the office with her. If Stephanie was off-world, no clue how long she'd be, and Felicia did need to get herself better acquainted with everyone on base. It'd better help her job and help her social life. The breakfast crowd was clearing out, but there were still some personnel present. Of course, she had already done breakfast and was hoping for the lunch stuff to be coming out already... "There you are!" A voice called out. She turned to see a tall lanky young man approach her, with his uniform identifying him as an Army Second Lieutenant, and by the looks of him, fresh out of school. Well, this should be interesting, she thought. "I don't know what they do where you come from, ma'am, but if you have a problem with how things are done at the security post, we file a report and follow the chain of command. Yelling at my men is not how things get done." The Lieutenant said. Evidently, something to prove, she thought, or else he wouldn't be trying to dress down a Captain in the mess. "Lieutenant, I'm going to pretend this isn't happening. For your sake." Felicia said, and then leaned in, lowering her voice, "Because if you ever try to dress down a superior officer, like myself, again, in public, I will remove your head from up your ass, and replace it with my boot." The Lieutenant stared at her, but decided not to press his luck. Either finally noticing the rank and tabs on her uniform, which told him he had just made an enemy out of a Captain who was Special Forces, or his need for an audience had backfired in his face, the Lieutenant departed with a scowl. Oh well, she thought, and got in line, where she noticed an older man, one of the instructors, and a woman about her age, the look about her suggested...Green Beret, maybe? Well, have to start somewhere... "Seems like everyone woke up on the wrong side of the bed in here today, doesn't it?" She said, "Captain Felicia Hastings, I'm the go-between for SGC and Task Force Blackbird. I think I've seen you around a few times, sir, one of the instructors, right?" Tag Eric, Aria, Open OFF Anthony Lowrey - March 8, 2014 02:00 PM (GMT) ON "Yeah, sure, I'd like that." He pulled his PDA out of his pocket to look at the latest assignments. Obviously he had missed a few things in his time off. "Mind if I join you, Colonel?" Katarzyna asked. Without even looking up from his PDA, he sharply said "Yes, actually, I do mind, Major." The Major chirped up again, "But-" That made him look up. He let go of Sam's hand and walked up to her and went nose to nose as she stiffened up, "No but's, Major. You have your job to do, and I have my family and friends to spend time with. That means me, my wife, my best friend and my children. Not you. I have no doubt you will do a good job and I know you are an outstanding soldier. But the past is the past. The only relationship we will ever have, is a working one, and I am your superior. Do not, I repeat, do not, piss me off." "Y-Yes, sir. Enjoy your meal, sir." and saluted, which he returned. "Come on Simon, let's go." He took back Sam's hand and pulled out his PDA in his right and was in shock, "Hey, honey? Tom's got Lieutenant Colonel and SG-1... And Si? Roo got SG-2 and Major!" Simon just kicked his feet along the floor with his hands in his pockets, "Oh. That's... great." He looked awkwardly at the pair and back to the floor. Something was up with them but Anthony couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe a conversation for another time. OFF Tag Sam Aria Shepherd - March 8, 2014 05:13 PM (GMT) -ON- Stargate Atrium, Mess Warrant Officer Aria Shepherd Aria thought she was well aware of his view of her. She was sure she'd noticed relief when she'd left, forever out of his hair and away from his rough personality and seemingly dislike for practically everything. Still she admired the damn man and didn't have any idea why - except that he was damn good. Aria suppressed a grin and bubble of laughter as he barraged the poor guy with his demands. She felt a little bad for him, but nothing could be done about that. "Yes, sir." She replied, a hint of pride in her tone. "I've been told to expect SG-3." Aria could be as humble as the next guy, but when it came down to it, she knew where she stood and it wasn't a bad spot to be. "Looking forward to whatever they hand me." She added for good measure. Aria had always served as Special Forces, she would have been disappointed to be sent anywhere else. Just as she was about to open her mouth again, she was stopped by a feminine voice. Aria took a small step back, both giving the officer more space, but also assuring her that she was not in line. The woman address Instructor Miller and Aria knew when to keep her trap shut. She nodded in acknowledgement of the other woman, but remained silent. -OFF- Tag: Miller, Hastings Jason Freese - March 8, 2014 06:53 PM (GMT) -ON- Stargate Atrium, Mess Instructor Eric Miller Eric smirked, pulling his place away from the serving counter, grabbing a cup of orange juice. "SG-3 is a good mix. Their head is an SAS poptart with a fairly good head on his shoulders from what I've seen. Think there's another Detachment Delta twerp in there too, but I also hear the teams got some kind of swap around so who knows at this point. It's not my forte'." He brought the cup of OJ to his mouth, sipping at it. "Hm...no pulp...pansies, I swear." He muttered with a slight roll of his eyes. Another voice soon joined them, his eyes of liquid glass slowly moved toward the woman. He hadn't actually met her before. "Yes ma'am I am." He wrinkled his nose a bit, glancing past her toward the JO just as he scurried out of the mess. A low deep grumble escaped his throat"...damn butter," he muttered. "So you're from Task Force Blackbird...that brings back a hell of a lot of memories." Not all of them good, but not all bad. The Instructor took the moment to step out of line and let others continue on. He would walk with the Captain if she was still collecting her grub, considering she took the time to speak with him. Why that was only proper. -OFF- Tags: Aria Felecia Stephanie McMillan - March 9, 2014 04:48 PM (GMT) ON SGC, Mess Hall Captain Hastings "Yeah, playing eyes and ears for the rest of SGSOCOM and the Big SEAL, and then before that, just doing that for the Army." She replied as she looked at the options. Oh well, another part of breakfast it was, then, as she went for a Belgian waffle, and then turned back to Miller and the woman he had been speaking to. "If I was interrupting, I can go. I'm just trying to get to know people around here, is all, and I don't tear the heads off of anyone except idiot Lieutenants who do stupid things. In fact, the only person I know on base is on SG-1, and they've gone off-world for the day." Felicia said, looking between them. OFF Tag Eric, Aria, OPEN Samantha Lowrey - March 9, 2014 09:14 PM (GMT) ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----Briefing Room/Mess Hall---- ----Stargate Atrium---- Sam watched as Ant gave her a rollicking. Taking his hand once more, she led the way to the Mess Hall. "Good to hear about Tom, I bet he's excited about it." She commented. "No more ordering him about then." She added. Eventually getting to the Mess Hall, she joined the queue. "Captain Hastings, nice to see you again." Sam said in a gleeful manner as she noticed her ahead. ----Lt Col Thomas Smith---- ----Near the gate/Hall---- ----Off-world---- The young girl looked towards Stephanie. "I'm looking for my brother. He is reaching the age of maturity and he needs to do something brave before that day. I told him coming here was a bad idea." Tom moved slightly further forward. "No one has been here for awhile. These foot prints are ours." He pointed to the impressions in the snow around us. "However, there could have been heavy snow fall before we arrived."/color He then pointed to McMillan. "That's Stephanie and I'm Tom, we're from Earth. What's your name?" The young girl recoiled and took a step back. "The God Slayers." She whispered. Tom frowned and looked at Steph. Sure, the SGC had killed a few 'gods' over the years, but the people tended to be grateful, not scared. "Which God was yours?" He asked, didn't exactly gain her trust, but he was curious. "Ba'al" Is all she said. "Ba'al, that was years ago. How do you know we killed him?" Not knowing where she was from, he didn't know if the SGC had been there or not. "The man with the staff." Is all she replied, once again in a hushed tone. "A Jaffa?" She just shook her head. Tom sighed. "Gray looking skin, little light on his staff, carrying a book?" She nodded. Tom stood straight up. "You shouldn't believe what the Prior tells you. They try to control through fear." He looked her straight in the eye. "We are just explorers wanting to understand the universe, but if someone attacks us, we fight back." He wasn't confirming or denying that they had killed Ba'al, and his clones. She took a step forward. "Adarle" She said a little louder. Tom raised an eyebrow. "It's my name." He gave a nod of understanding. "Well Adarle, why don't we get you somewhere warmer and then we can see if we can find your brother." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She began walking. She was wearing a fur poncho type thing with a tunic and a long skirt. She couldn't have been warm. =/\= All hands, stand down. Return to previous positions =/\= After leading her through the village, they were once again in the big hall. Looking around, he found Audie next to Arthur, looking in a hole in the wall. "Audie" He called as he got closer to her. "This is Adarle, could you check see if she is okay." He patted Adarle on the shoulder. "This is Audie, she will look after you." He then turned to Arthur. "What you got here Malone?" OFF: TAG: Ant, Simon, Hastings, others in Mess Hall. (as Sam) Steph, Audie, Arthur (as Smith) Jason Freese - March 10, 2014 04:08 AM (GMT) -ON- Stargate Atrium, Mess Instructor Eric Miller Eric smirked at her comment about the JO's. That gained a dangerous smirk from him. He love the smell of burnt butter bars in the morning. It starts the day off right in my opinion." He laughed a bit as he took a sip form his orange juice. While listening to the Army Officer attempt to pardon herself. He glanced over at Aria and shrugged. "No bother ma'am. Figure Warrant Officer Sheppard here is in the same boat as you are. New kid on the block, needs to make some new friends and cuddle buddies and all that fancy tickle BS." He grumbled a bit, though it was more comical than anything given the context and situation. His attention moved toward the new arrivals heading their way. "Well well well, seems like we're about to have a regular ol' circle jerk. Oh hey, here comes the poptart," he smirked when he caught sight of the SAS Lieutenant Colonel in trail to his wife. "Well Ms. Sheppard, looks like you'll get to meet your boss pretty soon." -OFF- Tags: Mess-crew Aria Shepherd - March 10, 2014 05:49 PM (GMT) -ON- Stargate Atrium, Mess Warrant Officer Aria Shepherd Aria was more or less simply present. Yet, when the conversation turned in her direction, she nodded and finally spoke. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." She ignored Miller's other, less unsavory words, only retorting with: "Maybe a new kid on the block, but not new to game." Having been Army SF for almost seven years, three of that as Delta, Aria had the expertise and experience to back up her position. Even if it was hidden under the feminine blonde figure dressed, uncomfortably, in Army fatigues. She'd gotten so used to not having a uniform that it felt stiff and too... obvious. Delta had her spoiled. She glanced over the shoulder of the Captain, her eyes falling on the Lieutenant Colonel and a woman who must have been his wife - if Aria were to guess. Best impression ready, Aria stiffened ever so slightly, her curiosity peaked. It was during moments like this that Aria wished Bagira were at her side. Somehow the large shepherd multiplied her confidence ten fold regardless of the situation. Not-so-warm Reception Not-so-warm Reception